


Fooby Observations

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [8]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Observations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: For stuff that doesn’t fit anywhere else,story notes,etc.





	1. The Shape of Foobs to Come:2008-2010

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the ‘Elly had a kid before she met John’ and ‘Who Killed Elly Patterson?’ arcs.

Apart from the above,based on The New Retcons:

**September-December 2008**

  * Elizabeth and Anthony honeymoon in California. They leave Francie with Mike,Dee,an’ April. John and Elly take second honeymoon to New Orleans.
  * April starts senior year at Boire Secondary (renamed Milborough High)
  * Becky and April make up. Becky starts dating Duncan (Eva got Put on a Bus). Shannon moves to Quebec City with her father,who has found a better program for her.
  * Mike writes his third novel. _Without the Winter’s Rye _takes place in a world where Hitler was killed in a 1942 coup and Albert Speer took over and negotiated a peace with the Western Allies. Now,in 1969,as peace negotiations with the surviving USSR begin in Istanbul,a plot is afoot against Fuhrer Arthur Axmann by German monarchists,and a group of Jews establishes a moon colony with help from von Braun.
  * Thanksgiving is a quiet one at the Pattermanse. John is building his ideal train set.
  * The next day,Elizabeth reveals that she is pregnant.
  * Gordon buys into SpaceRen.
  * At the Christmas dance,4EVAH and Eva plays their last set.

**January-June 2009**

  * Weed and Carleen announce their engagement. Carleen has been pregnant for some time.


	2. Events I plan to eliminate from my version of the Foobiverse

  * Liz’s first graduation. It makes more sense,age-wise,for her class to graduate in 1999 instead of 1998. This also eliminates the annoying ‘Grade 13’ nonsense.
  * Howard attempting to assault Liz. He gets fired from Lakeshore Landscaping for (insert reason here). This impacts her reconnecting with Anthony. Maybe she runs into him and Francie at a restaurant?


	3. Fooby story idea list

  * A fluff epic alternating between the four great Foob weddings (Phil and Georgia, Gordon and Tracey, Michael and Deanna, Elizabeth and Anthony)
  * A brief fic set in an AU where Marian lived to see Mike and Dee get married. Would end with her holding Merrie the day after Merrie’s birth.
  * 1960s / For All Mankind AU - April and Becky are two of the first woman astronauts ✅
  * Becky’s life story
  * ’All About April’ part 2:the creepy teen years ✅
  * ‘Harry’s Brainy Girls’ equivalent - Becky goes roadside with guys from various fandoms
  * _The Patterson Family Show _\- the Foobiverse as an Office-like show (think The Truman Show)✅
  * _Undoing John _\- the great Milbo divorce of early 2007
  * Pattercest? (Between who?) (Mike and Liz, circa 1996)
  * In the same vein - a Mike/Deanna/Rhetta threesome
  * ASOIAF AU - House Patterson of Milborough and how they changed the rules of the game of thrones


	4. Potential story arc

_November 2006_

  * A Saturn II/OV launch with the USA-201 satellite. The launch fails,stranding the satellite in a useless orbit. The OV is still recovered safely.  


_December 2006_

  * Military forces shoot USA-201 down.


End file.
